


Along My Way

by ZanKyger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, Mcsombra week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanKyger/pseuds/ZanKyger
Summary: Submission for McSombra week 2017





	1. Day One: Trust/Lies

The road was an awful lonely place, had been even when he’d run with the Deadlocks. Got less lonelier along the way though, got less lonely when he’d happened upon a herd of folks much like himself. Looking to do good, willing to accept a former criminal like himself.

Those times didn’t last though, he’d suppose it was all an eventuality then. Something bound to happen, nothing good did ever last with him now did it? Needless to say it seemed like he’d done a good lot of supposin’ since the incident in Zürich… Not that he’d rightly know though, he wasn’t there. He’d run, used his legs and did what he was always good at doing. All that running didn’t do him poorly, even if the after effects of situations did his body awful lousy.

He’d rather liked the arm, he’d been awful attached to it during the last thirty-plus years of his life. 

Real damn shame seein’ it go.

But now he had something unfeeling and inorganic hanging from the stump, a parasite that acted much like an arm and even did its best to look the part. Less dexterous though, he’d have to make a complaint somewhere along the line assuming he got the chance… Now though? He’d gotten busy again, a pair of eyes watching him from across the little hovel of a cantina.

Pools of indigo watching him almost predatory, as if sizing him all up for a new meal… He wasn’t liking it to say the least. Or maybe he was and would have to have a deep bit of introspectin’ to do after shrugging off the last couple bottles he’d knocked back. 

Wait no, he was ignoring her now. That’s probably a bit rude now innit? He’d give her a curt nod and— aw hell she’d take that as a sign to settle nice and close. “Buenas noches cariño, you look like you’re expecting trouble.”

She’d settle her cheek against her palm, letting it cup the soft curve of her features. Looking the part of an almost flirtatious woman- now he assumes almost because of the coincidental nature of the meeting and the almost cheshire-like smile that settles itself on painted lips. Eventually the deep browns of his eyes finish their inquiring and settle back to meet her own. 

“Who, me? Now darlin’ do I really look like the type to cause any? Why I’m a right upstandin’ fella.” He says it with the usual easy grin he often wore. Letting it settle down on his lips without too much issue. A lie, spoken easy and as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. The revolver fixed lovingly to his hip was of course his reason not to fully tell the truth. “Somethin’... Catch your eye here?” He’d take the bait first, she looked the patient type and he wasn’t in the business of playing 20 questions all night. Not when he only had a quarter of his current bottle left. 

“Mm, could be the half-drunk vaquero sitting across from me. But I’m not so sure he’d be up to the fun I have in mind.” Her words would almost sound like she was letting them trail off. The sharp ends of her nails, almost claw-like he’d say, would drag in against the corner of her lips. A slight, soft tug to them as if she’d ponder it for a moment. “Unless you think you can ‘saddle up’ and join me I mean…”

Really he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole gesture was aimed at goading him further. He wouldn’t put it past her in all honesty. Her thoughtful gaze drifted back to him, looking almost innocent in that moment. Not at all the venomous sort all the violet hues might give off. “What do you say?”

There was a little bit of a tilt to her head. Cocking it for a moment as her lips curled at their corners into something sickly sweet and inviting.

He’d believe it to be about as safe as a snakebite; tonight was a good day to die it seemed. 

“Reckon I’ve got time to spare, got a place in mind or… Should I just assume the worst here?” He’d find some stable ground in the conversation even if he’d need to grip at what he could. The way his grin shifted to something more teasing showed how he’d personally get to taking it. 

The cocked brow probably didn’t hurt any either.

She rolled her eyes of course, though her lips still played in the same grin. Sure of herself as it seemed. “No te preocupes, cariño; I think it’ll be just what you need.” 

Maybe it was the amount he’d had or the softness in how she’d use the clear pet name over and over again but he found any resolve or wariness about her fading right quick. Maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to go along with pretty-faced strangers but he had a weakness here and she’d seem all too ready to strike at it.

Odd, he’d never been so bad at hidin’ behind a poker face before. Maybe he was slipping.

Somehow amidst getting lost in thought she’d made his legs work quicker than he could (really he ought to ask her how she’d done it). Pressing him back against the wall just outside the cantina with a grunt on his part. Feeling something poke against him though was indeed a surprise despite it.

He was quiet as those pools of violet continued to watch him all hungry, his gaze keeping watch on them to see if they’d waver as he spoke next. “Now… That a piece you’re packin’ or’re you the one awful happy to see the other here?” It didn’t waver despite his words, he’d give her that much.

And despite the sound of her pulling the gun’s slide back had been just audible enough to put a pissin’ mouse to shame he didn’t feel a hot slug hitting his belly. “If you want to live I’d suggest you come with me now, cariño. Trust me, you’ll be safe.”

Somehow he’d found himself down waitin’ on that river to give him a winning hand. He likely wouldn’t be getting it though. 

Something else told him he’d be thankful that slug didn't come by the end of the night.


	2. Day Two: Formal/Cosplay

“And who says you can’t clean up nicely, vaquero?” There had definitely been a hint of mischief in the woman’s tone, something about it that almost sent a shiver up his spine. 

Were he less in control of himself he may have in fact done just that.

“Well at least someone’s appreciative of it all. Even trimmed a bit for you, darlin’. Ought to be thankful.” There was a curl at the corner of his lips with that, playing it up some just as much as she may have been to him in turn. “Startin’ to think those tickets I’d gotten weren’t exactly so ‘mysteriously’ won as they’d made out to’ve been.”

She’d let out an indignant gasp at the accusation that seemed to lurk beneath the surface of his words. Delicately manicured digits drawing to brush over her breast that’d been visible from the designed ‘window’ of her dress. Lashes fluttering for a moment and those deep pools of violet staring up at him in the most innocent manner she could muster. “Cariño, Jesse. Would I really do that to you?” Her voice a brief whisper of its usual self, and to any that didn’t know the woman an edge of hurt crept into its tone.

McCree did, however, know the woman. As such he’d been all too quick to answer her. “Absolutely you would, need I remind you of those pictures you’d gone an’ leaked from our last outin’.”

She’d click her tongue first, an audible noise leaving her that wasn’t quite a proper word then came next, and finally she would actually use words. “You fret too much over the little things, Vaquero. Besides, it isn’t as though anyone outside of a few hundred people actually saw those pictures.”

“Wait, what was that now?” Snapping his attention right to the woman that had all too stealthily stolen his arm he was tugged along.

“Nothing! Quick, I love this song and you need to move a bit for once.” Her tone suggested that she wasn’t about to take no for an answer, he seemed all too willing to comply, their prior topic of discussion all but forgotten with the action of dancing now obfuscating it from the forefront of either of their minds. Well… Moreso McCrees in all hopefulness. While she didn’t mind her cowboy getting all riled up she’d like to enjoy the moment of peace a bit more before the usual song and dance laid out.

One hand against his waist, the other held securely in the other hand she could feel her cheek almost gravitate to the man’s breast, cushioned slightly by the material of his attire. If she was to be honest she may find herself drifting off against the comforting firmness of his body against her own. It was not at all an unpleasant thing, intermixed with the rise and fall of his chest with each breath and she’d even find it all soothing.

“—lf there?” His usual drawl was able to be made out while she’d been lost in those dreamy thoughts and ah hell had she begun truly drifting off against him? She’d need to save face, act as though she had been here all along.

She’d instead look indignant for a moment, a delicate brow arched as if looking at him like he was the one at fault. 

He’d wind up repeating himself now as a sigh rumbled out from him. “Suppose that answers that on if you’re feelin’ alright or not. Got a touch too quiet an’ I’d almost started to worry.” He’d exhale a slight chuckle, deep and warm and the sort that rumbled up through his chest entirely. Shaking even her slightly while she was pressed all too close.

She found a slight bit of warmth creep up her cheeks, needless to say the affectionate nature of the cowboy did have an easy way with getting her far more flustered than she’d care to properly admit.

She wasn’t going to just out herself on that now though. Instead she’d sputter out a scoff, an audible ‘pffft’ leaving her as she’d whap her hand open-palm along his shoulder. Forcing out a laugh while continuing to shake her head over and over still. “Oh cariño you’re too much, I was simply amazed that you hadn’t stepped down on my feet yet. See, you aren’t nearly as clumsy as the Spider had bet you were.”

It was a cheeky grin that met him after. And the look on his face when she’d said it had made it all well-worth the bit of coaxing she had to do after to get all cuddly again.

She always does have a way with getting what she wants.


End file.
